Una tarde a solas
by Katia Uchiha
Summary: Katniss no podía imaginar lo que una llamada y una tarde a solas con Peeta le depararía. Summary corto pero conmuchas promesas en la historia.


"Mama y yo hemos ido al Quemador, Gale dijo que estaría todo el día en las minas de Peeta y Haymitch no se nada, cuídate mucho, un besos. Promrose"

Eso erá lo único que decía la nota de Prim, lo agradecía, al menos me escribió algo; se que aveces soy insoportable, pero tambíen quiero sentirme necesitada, solo Prim y Peeta hacen que me sienta así.

Esos pensamientos arrastraban a Katniss a recuerdos que no quería revivir, algunos bonitos como los de la cueva, pero otros horribles como la muerte de Rue, aquello no podía continuar, ya no aguantaba más, las amenazas de Snow, las sospecras y presiones de Gale...

Aquello se tenía que acabar, tal vez saldría a cazar, aunque con la presión y la vigilancia de la verga es casi imposible pas...

"ring ring ring ring"

El sonido la saco de sus pensamientos como un balde de agua fría, simplemente de acercó al aparato y lo cogio de forma automata aún con el susto metido en el cuerpo.

-¿Sí, quien es?

-Preciosa, soy yo, Peeta.- La forma en la que habló alerto un poco a Katniss, no era el tono normal de Peeta y eso hizo que su corazón latiera a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal.

-¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO, ESTAS BIEN?

-Calma Katniss, estoy bien, solo que me he caido y no consigo levantarme por la pierna hortopédica.

Aquello tranquilizo a Katniss, pero también la entristecio, porque en el fondo se culpaba por lo de la pierna.

-Preciosa, ¿sigues ahi?- Dijo el chico cuando ella no contesto.

-Si, aqui estoy, espera que en 5 minutos estaré en tu casa.- Y sin mas colgo el teléfono.

No llegó en 5 minutos, sino que lo hizo en menos de dos, simplemente entro en la casa del joven como un tornado, para encontrarselo en el salón, recostado y con cara de dolerle todo el cuerpo, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, cosa que la preocupo pero, cuando le agito el hombro con delicadeza recibió una mirada tan amorosa y esperanzada que derretiría al hombre más duro de todo Panem.

-Que rápido llegaste preciosa.

-Si, suele pasar cuando alguien te llama diciendo que se ha caido y que no se puede levantar.

Katniss sin más cogio la mano de Peeta y le instó a que se agarrará a ella y con mucho cuidado logró ponerlo de pie, pero al intentar andar los dos se tropezaron el uno con el otro y volvieron a caerse, aunque esta vez sobre el sofá.

Peeta se sonrrojó, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que habían caído, él sobre el sofá y ella sobre él, con su tordo apoyado sobre su pecho y su cintura rozando sus ingles; él no lo notó, porque estaba distraído con la respiración de Katniss sobre su cuello, justo en su zona más sensible.

-Dime porque te caiste antes.- Demandó ella, sacandole de su ensoñación.

-Me tropece con un cojín que se me devió de caer, simplemente no lo ví.

-Bueno, al menos no te hiciste daño.

Peeta no contestó, simplemente paso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de ella y la arrastro más cerca suya, si eso era posible; aquella esensación era mágica, ella, una chica dura, se estaba volviendo de gelatina al oler la fragancia de Peeta que se desprendia de su cuello, solo sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de besarlo o incluso morderlo...¡UN MOMENTO! ¿MORDERLO? Estaba loca, esa era la única explicación posible, aunque por otro lado, siempre se besaban ¿no?, pues ella quería en ese momento darle un beso y lo haría.

Peeta no tuvo tiempo de hacer o añadir nada más antes de sentir la dulce caricia de los labios de Katniss en su cuello, primero en el centro, lentamente fue hacia la oreja y después descendió hasta la clavícula, donde mordió dulcemente, Peeta ante eso solo pudo soltar un ligero suspiro que encendio algo dentro de Katniss que la impulso un poco más allá.

Se movió un poco para lograr un mejor ángulo cuando Peeta solto un jemido que la dejó medio paralizada, hasta que noto el gran bulto que tenía debajo, Peeta la miraba avergonzado, no sabía donde meterse, porque una cosa era que tu amada supiera que te atrae y otra cosa muy diferente que note tu excitación bajo su trasero.

Katniss alucinaba por la cantidad de sensaciones que sentia en ese momento: alegria por hacer algo que deseaba, temor por haberlo hecho sin pensar primero y una extraña sensación, por notar aquel bulto, que comenzaba a extenderse desde su bajovientre.

-Preciosa, yo...

-Shuhhh... No me hagas pensar demasiado.- Y sin más se lanzó a besar sus labios.

El chico permanecio unos minutos quieto hasta que comenzó a responder a un beso que comenzo tímido pero que se fue transformando en la agarraba de la cintura, tratando de acercarla más, aunque eso ya resultará difícil; ella por su parte, se dedicaba agarrar el suave cabello de Peeta e intentar no comerselo en el beso.

La fuerza e intensidad fueron bajando junto con el aumento de su necesidad por el aire, aunque se resistían a acabarlo el beso finalizó con unos ligeros toques por parte del chico y un audible suspiro por parte de la chica.

-Dios... ¿Por que nunca me has besado asi antes?

-Por que si lo hacía todo Panem nos huviera visto, además lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, ¿no crees preciosa?

Ese pequeño toque de chuleria encedión a Katniss quien con una mirada matadora se coloco a horcajadas de Peeta y le quitó la camiseta que la hizo quedar en jirones; el chico se volvió medio loco con este acto e hizo lo mismo con la chica, dejandola con un finísimo sujetador de seda y encaje negro.

Aquella imagen era mejor de lo que había imaginado nunca, simplemente siguienso sus deseos, se lanzó a besar y morder aquella cremosa piel; primero besos en la clavícula de Katniss, roces ligeros como una pluma, conbinados con pequeños mordiscos que dejaban un precioso color rosa en su piel.

-"¿Cómo sería ese mismo color rosa rodeando sus pechos?"

Con ese pensamiento Peeta le quito el sujetador siguiendo su necesidad primaria de saciar sus necesidades.

Katniss le ovserbaba, tan roja como un tomate, como él le quitaba aquella prenda y miraba sus pechos con devoción, sín más, se agachó y capturó uno con la boca y el otro fue atendido por su mano.

"Deliciosa." Era lo único que podía describir el sabor de Katniss, aquellos senos tenían la forma, color, textura y sabor perfectos para él, no podía parar de jugar con ellos y de chuparlos hasta dejarlos completamente húmedos por su saliva.

Su mente terminó de desaparecer cuando sintió a Katniss moverse rítmicamente sobre su ingle, creando una fricción que los estaba volviendo locos a los dos. Él simplemente la agarró por la cintura, Katniss pensó que la apartaria, pero en su lugar la atrajo má cerca suyo, levantando su pelvis haciendo chocar sus partes.

-Ahh... Peeta... no aguanto más... quiero... quiero...

Él sabía lo que su chica en llamas le pedía, por que era lo mismo que su cuerpo necesitaba. Con cuidado dejó a la chica en el sofá nuevamente, quien le hizo una mueca de frustación que cambió a una de deseo cuando vió al chico deshacerse de sus ropas.

Primero los vaqueros y después unos deliciosos boxers negros que escondían la erección más grande que Katniss haya visto en su vida... aunque, por otro lado, jamás había visto una, sabia algo de teoria, no era tonta, sus compañeras de la escuela hablaban de ello continuamente y ella las escuchaba.

En ese momento recordó una conversación sobre Peeta y su posible tamaño "os jorobais perras, este hombre es mío". Ese pensamiento posesivo la sorprendió por lo intenso que era, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque sintio como Peeta le quitaba los pantalones dejandola en unas diminutas braguitas que hacían juego con el sujetador.

-Dios nena, el verte asi vestida hace que me duela todo mi cuerpo.- Ella le entendía, se sentía igual al verlo desnudo.

-Tú me provocas lo mismo.

Facinado, completamente fascinado, no podía saber como actuar, asi que siguio con su deseo y la agarro suavemente de la mano y los dos subieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Peeta.

Sin perder el tiempo la recosto en la cama y empezo a besarla como si fuera maná vital para él. Sus manos agarraron los muslos femeninos con tanta fuerza que dejarían marca, pero ella, lejos de sentir dolor solo quería que el siguiera asi que, en un acto de valentía metio la mano entre sus cuerpos y agarro su pene con delicadeza y titubeo, el cual desaparecio al ver el rostro del chico.

Aquello era un paso más, él la apretaba en la cama y ella le masturbaba de una manera increible hasta que el chico se alejo de ella.

-No pares... porfavor... ven aqui Peeta.

-Si sigo con esto no podré parar y no quiero que te arrepientas, creeme cuando te digo esto Katniss: te deseo tanto que me cuesta hasta respirar, pero no quiero que lo pases mal o incluso llegues a odiarme por esto.

Katniss se quedo muda por sus palabras, siempre habia sido un caballero, pero aquello superaba todos los límites, por eso no le temblo la voz cuando respondió.

-Si realmente no quisiera esto, te aseguro que ya lo habría parado hace mucho tiempo... Ven hazme sentir calor, como en la cueva, por que ahora mismo, sin ti, tengo mucho frío.

-...

-...Pero...

-Ven.- Aquello si habia sido una orden y como buen vasallo de su reina se coloco sobre ella, quien ya se habia quitado su última prenda, el la toco en su zona prohibida consiguiendo que la chica soltara un insulto por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir.-Joder Peeta...-Vamos a ver como puedo hacer para que pierdas la cabeza.-Dijo él de manera brusca.

Siguio tocandola sobre el clítoris, círculos lentos mientras introducia su dedo índice dentro de ella, su gemido lo insto un poquito mas rápido, incluso se levanto para ver lo que hacía y quedo maravillado por como brillaba el sexo de la chica. En un acto de locura se acerco la mano a la boca y chupo el elixir que allí habia.

Katniss casi explota como una bomba atómica por la acción del chico, pero este rápidamente se encontraba inclinado sobre ella.- Deliciosa ni niña, tu sabor es increible... pero ahora solo quiero entrar dentro de ti, sentirte por entero,¿me dejaras Katniss, dejarás que te haga el amor hasta que que no podamos mas?

-Si, halo Peeta.- Y sin más, entro en ella desgarrando el único rastro de pureza que quedaba el ella.

Suave, cálida, resvaladiza... Todo en lo que podía pensar Peeta era en el interior de ella, quien poco a poco se calmaba del pinchazo que sintio, no era dolor, solo un apretón.

-¿Duele?- Preguntó, un tanto preocupado, no queria hacerla daño, mas bien queia llevarla a lo más alo del placer posible.

-Estoy bien, sigue.- Y siguió; su vaivén comenzó lento, delante atrás, delante atrás... Las sensaciones eran nuevas para ambos con cada embestida Peeta veia como los pechos de Katniss rebotaban y como su clitoris se veia mas húmedo; ella por su parte, se colocó sobre sus codos para poder ver como el pene de él entraba y salía de ella.

-Peeta... ahh... dame... dame más!

Si, claro que le hiba a dar más la haría suplicar, por que el quería aquella sensación que le hacía sentirse tan necesitado por ella tan capaz de darle placer y aebatarselo que se sintió poderoso, este echo lo volvió loco; la agarro de la cintura y aumento de velocidad, gruñia palabras salvajes mientras que ella comenzaba poco a poco a gritar más y más alto.

-Dios Kat! No agunto más voy a explotar!

-Dame... mas tiempo quiero sentirlo tambien!

Sabia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, asi que froto el capullo que habia entre las piernas de la chica, que grito el nombre de Peeta tan alto que se devió escuchar por todo Panem.

Dos, tres, cuatro golpes mas bastaron para que Katniss se corriera y con ello se llevara el orgasmo de Peeta también, quien ellaculó tanto dentro, como dentro de ella.

-Katniss eso ha sido...- Dijo el chico desplomandose a su lado en la cama.

-No sabia que seria asi, ni que pudieras decir o hacer todo esto...

-Si, cuando la chica que te gusta viene a rescatarte de una caida todo lo que tienes que hacer volver a caerte, pero con ella encima jajajajaja- Se rió el chico, que en esos momentos les tapaba a ambos con una ligera sábana y abrazaba a Katnis por la espalda.

-Pues entonces Peeta... caete todos los días.


End file.
